Her Competiton
by showobsessed
Summary: There's a new detective in the Precincnt and she's got eyes for Castle. Is Kate jealous enough to do somthing about it? A/U
1. Chapter 1

Sarah Meckler. She was as close to perfect as a human-being could get. She was tall and slender with hair as beautiful as the golden sun. No person could compare to her beauty; as far as her personality went Beckett had no clue what she was like. Sarah was the new detective in the precinct that every guy was fawning over; including Esposito and Ryan. She had only been there a day and yet everyone was talking about her. Esposito described her as a younger version of Beckett with the only difference between them was the way they looked. Guys were all over, but she wasn't all over them. That was until she laid eyes on Castle.

"Hey Beckett I brought you your usual coffee. What's on the agenda for today?"

Beckett looked up briefly, only to see Castle place the coffee on her desk, before she went back to typing.

"So far we have nothing. I'm doing paperwork right now which you aren't needed for."

Castle was somewhat hurt by the harsh tone Beckett had used with him so he decided to let her cool off for whatever reason she was upset.

"Ok, I guess I'll just go bug Esposito and Ryan," there was absolutely no response from Beckett so he just left.

Much to his dismay the two detectives were nowhere to be found. He didn't want to go back to the desk where Beckett was so intent on working so he decided to head for the break room. As he walked in he saw Sarah Meckler, the new smoking hot detective, bending over to retrieve something from off the floor. Castle couldn't help himself from staring at her perfect butt. Before he could look away she stood up and turned around catching him staring at what she could only guess as her butt.

"Can I help you?"

"I…uh…I'm…just getting coffee," Castle mentally slapped himself for acting so stupid.

"You're Richard Castle right?" Sarah asked as she slightly twirled the ends of her hair.

Castle gave her his famous crooked smile and said, "The one and only."

She giggled, "I heard you worked here. I love your books. Their actually what helped me decide I wanted to become a detective."

Doing simple math in his head Castle realized that Sarah couldn't be any older than 28. He was almost old enough to be her father and yet something about her drew him to her. It could have been the fact that she was so much like Kate Beckett.

"I'm glad I could help. If not you might not be standing here in front of me today," again he mentally slapped himself. Was he hitting on this girl?

Apparently so because Sarah took it that way and came so close to Castle that she could simply reach up and kiss him. Instead she put her hand on his shoulder and ever so softly whispered in his ear, "I'll be at the bar on the corner of 7th and Lexington. Meet me there at 9 if you want to have some fun."

She then strode out of the break room hips swaying enough for Castle's imagination to think of what dirty things he could do to her. Unfortunately, Beckett was standing right outside the break room and witnessed the whole encounter. She stood there dumbfounded unaware of Sarah even walking past her.

"You're Kate Beckett right?" Sarah asked casually.

"Uh…yea…yea I am why?"

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure that you and Rick weren't a thing. I'm kind of hot for him and I think he feels the same way."

Kate couldn't believe how this new girl had flung herself onto Castle and now was trying to kick Kate out of the picture. Yea, truth be told, Kate hadn't completely laid her feelings on the table with Castle but she thought they had a thing. Before Kate could even answer, Sarah had walked away.

"Hey Beckett, what are you doing?" Castle asked behind her.

"I was going to find you to tell you there was a murder, but if you're too busy with Detective Meckler I can go alone," Kate said in a snarky tone.

To say Kate was jealous was an understatement.

"Oh no, we were just talking. I'm ready to go whenever you are."

Kate grabbed her jacket, "Alright let's go then. So what were you and the new detective talking about?"

Castle tried to blow off what had happened between him and Sarah, "Oh you know, the weather."

"I'm sure. You want to go get some burgers at Remy's tonight?" Kate asked.

"I would, but I think I already have plans."

Oh yea, Kate knew she had competition and she planned on winning the prize, Richard Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 5 o'clock when Beckett closed the case file. She knew that there was more work to be done, but she was too exhausted to finish it. Castle looked up as soon as she closed the file.

"Are we done for the night?" he asked in a surprising way.

"Yea, I'm too tired to work. Want to go to Remy's or do you still have those plans?"

She secretly hoped his plans had fallen through so they could go eat together. For some reason the new detective made Kate realize how much she wanted Castle. He was handsome, caring, and always there for Kate through the up and downs.

"Well I was supposed to meet Sarah tonight for a drink. Do you want to come? I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

There was a slight pause between the two before Kate spoke up, "Um, who's Sarah?"

"Sarah Meckler, the new detective."

Kate was shocked. She had no idea what to say. Since when was Castle talking to Detective Meckler and how close were they really?

"I didn't know you two were friends," she asked as she played with a pen trying not to make eye contact with Castle.

"We aren't really friends. She invited me to meet her there for a drink and I figured why not. You should come it'll be fun."

What was she supposed to do? She really liked Castle and had for the past 3 years and now this new woman was coming in and taking him away from her. At that moment Kate looked up to see Castle's sparkling blue eyes staring at her. He had his sexy crooked grin on, how could she resist that?

"Alright Castle I'll come. As long as you promise not to get me too drunk," Kate chuckled as she started to put on her jacket.

"Wouldn't dream of it detective," Castle returned as he helped her put her jacket on.

The bar was slightly crowded with music blaring and people dancing. Neither Kate nor Castle had been here before so they didn't know what to expect. The only bar they ever went to was the Old Haunt and that was dull compared to the bar they were in now. Most of the people there were in their 20's meaning they had no problem dancing to the music playing. Immediately, Castle pointed across the room to where Sarah was sitting talking to a guy about the same age. Kate admitted he was cute, but not as cute as Castle.

"Come on," Castle said as he grabbed Kate's hand and pushed through the crowd.

As they got closer Sarah turned around to see Castle. She smiled until she turned a little farther and saw Kate walking right next to him.

"Rick, I'm glad you could make it," Sarah said as she placed her hand on his arm, "Detective Beckett."

That's it? Castle gets a touchy gesture and Kate got a "Detective Beckett." She could tell that this new detective wanted Castle and wanted him badly. She wasn't going to get him without a fight Kate thought. Just as Kate turned to ask Castle if he wanted to dance the bartender spoke up, "What can I get you two?"

Castle spoke first, "I'd like a beer please."

He then turned to Kate, placing his hand on the small of her back, to ask her what she wanted.

"I'll have a cosmo, thanks," the bartender then walked away to get their drinks.

"I'm glad you made it Rick," Sarah said smiling at Castle before she turned to glare at Kate.

"Yea, me too. I hope it's ok that I brought Detective Beckett along with me."

Sarah instantly smiled at Castle, "Oh, it's no big deal. Hey, you want to dance?"

When Castle said sure Kate was infuriated. She didn't know whether to be made at Detective Meckler for asking or for Castle saying sure. Yes, he was inclined to dance with whomever he chose, but he practically begged Kate to come with and now he was ditching her.

"Oh, Beckett you don't mind if I go dance for a little bit right? I'll be back in a few to dance with you," he winked at her just as Sarah practically dragged him away from Kate.

"Here are your drinks miss," the bartender said as he set the drinks down on the bar.

"Oh, thanks."

Kate felt so defeated. All she could do was sit there and watch as Sarah Meckler danced with the man she loved.

"Not much of a dancer?" It was a guy sitting at the barstool next to her.

"What? Oh, no I'm just saving the spot for my friends."

The guy nodded, "I've never seen you here before. Trust me I'm sure I would remember someone as pretty as you," he slightly chuckled.

Was this guy hitting on her? He was attractive no doubt, but he was much younger and not the type Kate usually went for; then again what was her type? She dated Josh who was a hot doctor and biker, then there was Will who was an amazing cop like herself, and then there was Castle. How could she even describe him? He was so different than all the guys she usually fell for, but she like him more than any of the others.

"Yea, I've never been here before. One of my friends has been here before and invited me," that was the partial truth. She knew Sarah Meckler, but they weren't friends and she hadn't necessarily invited her, but rather Castle.

"It's a pretty nice bar. A little loud and too out there for my taste, but not too bad," he smiled at her.

At that moment Kate saw Castle look over at the bar from where he was dancing. The two made eye contact and Kate could see she same thing she was feeling, jealousy. Although she knew he wasn't intentionally dancing with Sarah to make her jealous she couldn't help but wonder if he was trying to. Two could play that game, she thought.

Turning so she was face to face with the guy she slightly bent over so she was leaning on the bar and started twirling her hair, "What's your name again," she giggled.

He gulped, "Mike."

"Well Mike I'm Kate," and just as Castle turned to look at them again she slowly put a cherry in her mouth and bit it off oh so carefully. Once again Mike gulped and Castle was furious. It almost felt like the time Kate was seducing the bartender at the Old Haunt to get information from him. In five seconds flat Castle was standing by Kate's side with Sarah running up closely behind him.

"Beckett, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just getting to know Mike here," she said as she gently placed her hand on Mike's upper thigh.

"I can see that," he cleared his throat, "Would you like to dance?" She knew he was just trying to get her away from any other guy.

"No, I'm fine sitting here with Mike. You can go back to dancing with Sarah," she said in a snarky tone as she turned to stare him down. At this point Kate didn't know if she was just being rude or if she had consumed too much alcohol.

"Kate, come on let's go. You've had way too much to drink."

"Castle, you're not my boyfriend you can't tell me what to do," yep she had definitely had way too much to drink.

At this point Mike decided to pipe up, "I can take her home if you'd like."

Castle just glared at him, "Yea, see Castle Mike here can take me home."

"Fine Kate," uh-oh he had just used her first name, "Do whatever you want you always do."

"Fine," she yelled as Castle grabbed his coat and Sarah, "Come on Sarah let's go."

All Kate could do was sit there as the music pounded and let the guy she loved walk out on her with another woman. Screwed couldn't even begin to describe the situation Kate had just put herself in.


	3. Chapter 3

It was so bright. That's all Kate could think of when she awoke the next morning. It was bright and something was pressed against her. Carefully, she moved her hand to place it on top of what was next to her.

"Please tell me it's not Mike. Please tell me I didn't have sex with him. Please."

As her hand landed she realized it was a person, "Shit."

Suddenly, whoever it was jerked awake.

"Kate, you better get your hand off of my butt girl."

It was Lanie. Thank God Kate thought.

"Lanie, what are you doing in my bed?"

"You called me last night to get you from the club."

"That doesn't explain why you're in my bed."

"You wanted to talk. Like hell I was going to sleep on your couch."

Kate couldn't remember any of this so she didn't argue.

"I don't care you're in my bed I'm just glad it wasn't Mike," Kate said as she placed her hands on her head. Her head was pounding from the hangover she had gotten from the previous night.

"Oh, the guy who was all over you when I picked you up? He was cute I have to admit."

"Yea, and he's also one of the reasons Castle is going to kill me."

"I hate to say this Kate, but you are the main reason Castle is so pissed at you," Lanie said with eyebrows raised as she walked towards the bathroom.

"I know Lanie," Kate called out after her, "You don't have to tell me that," she said more to herself than Lanie.

Just as Kate was swinging her legs out of bed the phone on the bedside table buzzed. Thinking it was hers she picked it up to see the text message that had just appeared.

_Thanks for picking Kate up last night from the club. I really didn't want that creep taking her home. She wouldn't allow me to so I figured you were the only one she'd allow._

_Rick Castle_

Kate felt horrible. All Castle had wanted was to make sure she was safe. Almost immediately, she jumped out of bed to get dressed. She needed to get to the precinct so she could talk to Castle.

When Kate got off the elevator she could hear Castle laughing. She didn't care what was funny she just wanted to talk to him about last night. Lots of explaining and a huge meal at Remy's was what she had planned on doing to make it up to him. As she rounded the corner the coffee in her hand almost slipped out when she saw the scene in front of her. Castle was sitting on top of Detective Meckler's desk leaning over so their lips were almost touching. She was giggling and he had his crooked grin that Kate loved so much.

"What the hell?" she said loud enough that almost everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her, including Sarah and Castle. It was meant to stay in her head, but she was just so shocked by what she was seeing she couldn't help it. Castle stood up and started walking towards Kate. It was too late though she had already turned around and was walking in the opposite direction. Castle just stood there watching after her not understanding why she was so upset. He was pretty sure Kate had no feelings for him so why did she care if he flirted with Sarah?

Castle felt a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, is everything alright?" Sarah asked from behind him.

"What? Yea, everything's fine. I'm going to go find Beckett."

As Castle walked away Sarah stood there watching him. She was aggravated because she knew he was going to find his precious Detective Kate Beckett. What was so special about her anyway? They had been working together for more than 3 years so she had her chance. Now it was Detective Sarah Meckler's chance and she was going to take it.

Kate was sitting in the morgue. Lanie wasn't even there, but it was the only place she could think of where Castle wouldn't be. He didn't have a problem going to the morgue if Lanie had new information on a body, but it definitely wasn't his favorite place. Suddenly, something wet was on Kate's face. Am I crying Kate wondered as she wiped her hand across her face? She couldn't remember the last time she cried much less over a guy. Kate Beckett was stronger than this.

"What is wrong with me?" Kate asked herself out loud.

"Nothing as far as I can tell," a deep voice said from the doorway. Kate turned to see that it was Castle standing there watching her.

"Castle," Kate wiped the last few tears from her face, "What are you doing down here?"

"You seemed upset so I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Oh, thanks that's nice of you. I just spilt a little coffee on my hand and had to go clean it up."

Wow, what a lame excuse Kate thought to herself. If she didn't even believe that how would Castle believe it too?

"Oh, alright I understand," he said walking to where she was sitting on an examination table, "Is everything all cleaned up?"

He was so close. If she wanted to she could reach out, grab his jacket, and kiss him.

"Yea, everything's great Castle, thanks," she was slightly disappointed that she didn't kiss him.

"Kate, I..," she didn't let him finish.

"No, Castle I need to tell you something. I've enjoyed working with you ever since I met you and I appreciate," before she knew what was happening Castle had grabbed her face and planted his lips on hers. Immediately, she put her hands on his back trying to pull him closer to her. They had both been waiting for this for so long and neither of them wanted it to end.

"Mhmmmm," someone had cleared their throat from the doorway.

Kate and Castle pulled away from each other, reluctantly, and spun around with the deer caught in the headlights look. Lanie was standing there with both hands on her hips.

"And you two said you weren't a couple. Give me a break," she said as she shook her head.

Castle looked down at Kate and they both smiled at each other. If there wasn't something between them before there was now.


	4. Chapter 4

After Kate and Castle had been caught by Lanie they decided that they needed to talk about what they were.

"Ok, I'll come over at 7 and we can talk," Castle leaned over and kissed Kate once again.

"See you then," she said as she started walking away, "Love you."

Realizing what she had just said she stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. Castle was just standing there smiling, "Love you too," he said back. The surprised look on her face turned into a smile. She turned back around and left Castle standing there watching her leave.

There was a knock on the door at 7:25. Thinking it would be Castle Kate opened the door with a gigantic smile, "What took you so long?"

"Josh, what are you doing here?" She asked slightly puzzled.

"I miss you, Kate. We seemed perfect together and I just don't understand what went wrong between us."

"We were great together, but I just didn't feel like we had the greatest connection. You'll find a girl who is great and perfect for you," Kate had no idea what to say to him.

"Please, can we just try our relationship one more time?" He was pleading now.

"Josh, I can't. I'm with," before she had time to finish Josh grabbed her shoulders and kissed her.

Castle felt bad that he was running so late, but he didn't think Kate would mind. Just as he was thinking how much he loved her, the elevator doors opened and he saw Kate kissing Josh. Immediately, his heart broke into two pieces. It felt like eternity before the doors closed automatically. He just stood there inside the elevator unable to move or even think. How could Kate go back to the one guy Castle hated? He thought she loved him; she had even told him she did. Instead of going back to her floor like he should have, he pressed the lobby button.

When Kate's brain started functioning again she brought her hand up and slapped Josh's face.

"How could you? You know that I'm with Castle."

"I'm sorry I just," she cut him off.

"No! You need to leave now," and with that she slammed the door in his face.

Kate was astonished. She didn't think Josh even had feelings for her anymore. When they broke up she had made it clear to him that there wasn't anything else between them and there probably never would be. Why had he come to her place and begged her to come back to him? It didn't matter all that mattered was Castle. Where was he anyway? Kate pulled out her phone to call him. It rung a few times and went straight to his answering machine.

"Hey Castle, I was just wondering where you were. You were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago. Listen, we need to talk. Something happened tonight and I really want to tell you. Please call me back or come over whenever. Love you."

When Castle listened to this message he became infuriated, depressed, and slightly embarrassed. What was he to her; some guy she could toy with or someone she loved? He decided he wouldn't call her back immediately because if he did he would probably say things to her that would change their relationship forever. Instead, he text Esposito and told him that he probably wouldn't be coming in tomorrow.

After making himself a scotch he sat down in his office. Anger still bubbling within him he decided he would call Sarah. It was weird; she had stopped him earlier in the precinct and told him that if he ever wanted to talk she was there. This was the perfect time right? He dialed her number and she answered on the first ring.

"Castle?"

"Hello, how'd you know it was me?"

"I'm a cop remember?"

Castle chuckled, "Right. So what are you doing right now?"

"Reading one of your books. Isn't it ironic that you called me?"

"Yea, it is. I was just wondering if you wanted to."

"Come over? I'd love to. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

The phone then went silent. Castle looked down at his phone to see if he had lost her, but instead saw that the phone call had ended. He hadn't even asked her anything before she had hung up on him. It really didn't matter; he was going to ask that exact question anyway. The way she was so forward amused Castle. His phone buzzed and he looked down to see the text message from Kate. _Is everything ok? Esposito told me that you aren't coming in tomorrow. Why didn't you tell me? Hope you're alright._ Castle felt bad that he hadn't called Kate back or anything, but then again she had kissed her ex-boyfriend. If she was going to tell him that she wanted to be with Josh again he didn't want to hear it. He would talk to her later. That's when the doorbell rang. When he opened the door Sarah was standing there in tight jeans, a tight v-neck, and high-heeled boots. She looked hot and Castle realized it immediately.

"Hey, I brought some wine. I hope that's ok," she said as she held up a bottle.

"No, that's perfect," he said as he gestured her inside.

"So what's wrong?"

"How do you know something is wrong?"

"You just seemed upset on the phone. Where's your corkscrew?"

"In the drawer that's to the left of the fridge."

"Thanks. So what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Rick, I haven't known you that long, but I can tell when something is wrong with you," she found the wine glasses and started pouring the wine.

"It's just," he paused, "I feel awkward unloading all my problems onto you."

Sarah placed the wine glass in his hand, "Don't worry about. Everyone has problems and you shouldn't keep them bottled up." They both walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Alright," he took a sip, "I saw Detective Beckett kissing her ex-boyfriend."

"So? What's so wrong with that? They probably still have feelings for each other and their trying to make up so they can date again."

"But we're kind of dating."

Sarah tried to act shocked, "What? I didn't know you two were dating."

"Well we aren't exactly exclusive."

"Then she has the right to kiss any guy she wants and for that matter start dating her ex-boyfriend again."

Castle realized that she had a point. It was so upsetting that he just chugged the rest of the wine in his glass which was pretty much full before he gulped it all down.

"Listen Castle," Sarah started rubbing her hand up and down his thigh, "I really like you and I think you like me too."

He had no idea what to say to her. She had grabbed his drink, set his and hers down on the coffee table, and was now straddling him.

"We would be perfect for each other," she kissed his neck.

Using his brain was no longer an option. Everything she was doing was making his brain fuzzy. He didn't even have feelings for her, but he kept picturing Kate doing all these things and it's what he's always wanted from her. It then became apparent to Castle that Sarah was kissing him and trying to slip her tongue between his lips. His brain started working again, thankfully, and pushed her off.

"Sarah, you have to stop. I love Kate and no matter what that will never change. Please leave."

She stood with dignity like she had accomplished something and grabbed her purse.

"Alright, if you ever need to talk again I'm here," she smiled and walked out the door.

That night as Castle and Kate lay in their own beds thinking about one another Sarah was at home plotting. She was the one who had talked Josh into going to Kate's and kissing her. Sarah knew that Castle was planning on going to Kate's house and at the exact time too. It was planned perfectly so that Castle would see Josh and Kate kissing, call Sarah over to talk, and he would be hers. She had felt something in the kiss they had shared and with a little more time Castle would be all hers.

"Good luck, Kate. You're going to need it," she said to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for sticking with me through this story. It's been interesting and I hope you enjoy it. There's kind of a surprise at the end of the story (not anything major). Tell me what you think:D ENJOY**

As the elevator dinged Kate knew that it would probably be Castle getting off. It was 7:45; around the time Castle usually got to the precinct. Leaning over her desk to work on paperwork she tried to make herself look busy when really all she could do was think about Castle. He hadn't answered any of her calls or texts last night and she really wanted, no needed, to talk to him. She looked over her shoulder. Yep, that was Castle alright with his broad shoulders, sparkling eyes, and extremely amazing smile.

"Beckett, I need you in my office," Captain Gates said from her office doorway. Kate completely ignored her, too intent on watching Castle walk in saying hello to everyone.

"Beckett!" Kate's head turned to where Gates was standing, "My office now."

Now not only did she have to worry about Castle, but what she did to get called to Gates office. She thought of everything she could have done wrong in the past few days, but the only thing that came to her mind was kissing Castle in the morgue. The kiss was amazing; full of sparks and everything she had ever dreamed a kiss would be like with Castle.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, please sit down," Gates gestured to a chair. Kate took the offer and sat down.

"Is everything alright between you and Castle? You both seem a little distracted."

"No, everything is fine," that was a lie.

"Ok, just don't make me put him with another detective."

"Who…um…who else would you put him with?" Kate was a little nervous by this threat.

"I don't know maybe Detective Meckler. Why does it matter?" Gates stared at Kate intensely as if she were reading Kate's mind.

"It doesn't matter. I was just curious. Ok well," Kate stood, "If we're done here I'm going to go work on paperwork."

She needed to get out of this office. The walls felt as if they were beginning to close in on her. Where was Castle? They needed to talk pronto. When she walked out of the office she ran into the very person who was trying to avoid her.

"Castle!"

"Good morning Detective Beckett," he said before he continued walking.

"Wait, is everything alright between us?" He stopped dead in his tracks. Without turning around he answered her question, "Everything is great," he then continued walking. He was completely surprised when she grabbed his wrist and yanked him into the break room. Before talking she closed all the blinds and locked the doors. Unfortunately, the commotion caught the attention of two very interested detectives.

"What do you think that was about?" Ryan asked Esposito.

"I dunno, but whatever it is I'd hate to be Castle. Beckett looked pissed."

Back in the break room Castle just stood there still amazed that Kate had dragged him in here in 2 seconds flat.

"Listen Castle, I don't know why you're acting so differently. I don't know what happened between the kiss yesterday and this morning, but I"

"You kissed Josh," Castle blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Excuse me?" Kate was completely astonished, "I didn't kiss him he kissed me. He came over last night when YOU were supposed to be there and begged for me back. I was completely surprised when he kissed me. If you had stayed around long enough you would have seen me slap him across his face. Instead you ran away like a scared little boy."

"What did you expect me to do Kate? Stand there as you kissed your ex-boyfriend?"

"No, but I expect you to fight for me. I expect you to always be there and never leave my side," tears began to form in Kate's eyes and Castle realized that this wasn't really about him anymore, "I need to be able to count on you and know you won't ever die on me."

Immediately, Kate started sobbing. Her shoulders started shaking as the crying overtook her body. Castle just wrapped his arms around her and brought their bodies together so he could hold her. The crying lasted for awhile before Castle pulled them apart and looked into Kate's eyes.

"You never have to worry about me leaving you, Kate. I love you and you will have to try pretty hard if you ever want to get rid of me. I love you Kate Beckett."

She smiled at him as he wiped away her tears, "I love you too Richard Castle."

With that Kate leaned up and placed an ever so soft kiss on his lips. They pulled apart and smiled before their lips came together again with more passion than the last. Castle's hands found their way to Kate's hips as her hands traveled up to his neck. Each second that passed made the intensity grow between them.

"We need to get out of here before I go all animalistic and rip your clothes off," Castle said with a grin.

"I'll ask Gates if I can leave early," she smiled at him knowing that she loved this man more than anything.

As Castle and Kate shared their intimate moment in the break room one person stood outside looking in livid by what she saw. Sarah thought she had Castle in her hands last night at his loft, but this proved her wrong. Castle had fallen harder than ever for Kate Beckett and if Sarah was ever going to have him she needed to do something soon or he was gone forever.

* * *

><p>Castle was sitting on Kate's couch while she changed into leggings and a sweater. Martha and Alexis were both out of the loft tonight and he didn't want to be alone so Kate invited him over. He stood up and walked over to her bookshelf to see what books she read besides his. Mostly there were just crime novels with an occasional romance novel and cook book.<p>

"I'm kind of obsessed with Richard Castle novels," he heard a voice from behind him.

He turned to see Kate standing against the doorframe. She looked so comfortable and happy. It was nice seeing her this way since just hours ago she had broken down in the precinct.

"I hear he's a very good author," Castle retorted. Kate just laughed and sat down on the couch. Castle followed and sat down right next to her. It had only been a few seconds before Castle leaned over and kissed Kate. The passion was climbing as Castle ever so slowly pushed Kate on her back and hovered over her.

"Are you sure you want to do this right here on your couch?" Castle seemed skeptical.

"We have to start somewhere," she said as her mind raced. It was crazy to think that she was about to have crazy couch sex with the only man she ever truly loved, Richard Castle.

The sweater that Kate had been wearing only moments ago was now on the floor along with her leggings, Castle's shirt, and now Castle's pants. Little butterfly kisses were being placed along Kate's stomach when a phone rang. Both ignored it before Kate panted, "Are you going to get that?"

Castle looked up at her, "What?"

"Your phone, it's ringing."

"Just ignore it," he said as he started going lower down Kate's stomach. It took so much willpower for her to say this.

"What if it's Alexis?" Castle thought about it for a moment before he got off Kate and picked up his phone.

"Hello?...Yes this is he…She what? Is she alright?...Ok I'm on my way."

When Castle looked at Kate she had only ever seen that look in his eyes one other time and it had been when she was shot.

"Alexis has been in an accident and is at the hospital. I have to go now," he said as he started putting his clothes back on.

"Ok, I'll come with you."

"Kate, you really don't have to do that."

"I want to. Alexis is like family and if she's hurt I want to be there for her."

He grabbed her hand, "Thank you, really. You have no idea how much that means to me."

She squeezed his hand, "Anytime Castle."


	6. Chapter 6

When Castle and Kate arrived at the hospital they were frantic. Neither knew where Alexis was or what had even happened to her. They spotted the front desk and ran up to it.

"Hello, I'm Richard Castle. I was told that my daughter had been in an accident. Do you know where she is?"

Before the older woman at the desk could answer someone had called out Castle's name. It was too young to be Martha and definitely wasn't Alexis's.

"Ricky, over here," it was Sarah Meckler. She kind of jumped up and down as if that would get his attention. There was an eerie smile on her face that made Kate uncomfortable. What was she even doing here? Castle had the same question.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?"

"I was the one called to the scene of the crime."

Castle looked confused, "Aren't you a detective though?"

"Ah… yes, but I was at the precinct when I heard the call and went to the scene. I realized it was your daughter and thought," Sarah stopped talking. Up to this point she hadn't noticed Kate standing behind Castle listening to every word Sarah was saying.

"Detective Beckett, what are you doing here?" Are these two ever apart Sarah thought to herself.

"Castle and I were ah…working when he got the call and I came to support him," no one really knew about their budding relationship and Kate preferred to keep it that way.

"Well isn't that…nice of you."

Castle intervened, "Do you know where Alexis is?"

Sarah was still glaring at Kate, "Yes, she's in room 205."

"Thank you. I'm going to go see her," with that Castle ran down the hall checking each room number.

"So Detective Beckett, are you and Ricky a thing?" Kate cringed at the question and the fact that she called Castle Ricky; she barely even knew him.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you two dating? Banging? Having sex?"

The brain that Kate thought she had completely stopped working.

"Why would you think we were doing any of those things?"

"You two seem to be around each other all the time; always giggling and making sex eyes at each other."

Why did everyone think they made sex eyes at each other?

"Well not that it's any of your business," Kate was furious that Sarah was delving into her personal life, "But yes, yes we are somewhat of a couple."

Sarah got so close to Kate that their noses were almost touching, "Listen Detective Beckett," her voice was dripping with venom, "I don't care if you think you and Rick are a couple. He is mine and I plan on making him mine so back off."

"I'm sorry, but what makes you think that you even have a chance with Castle?" It was kind of harsh, but this chick was pissing Kate off.

"I love him and if you don't back off willingly I will make you back off."

"Is that a threat?"

Sarah picked up her purse and jacket from the chair, turned to Kate and said, "You bet your ass it is," and walked off.

Kate just stood there speechless watching as Sarah walked out of the hospital.

"What the hell?" Kate said to herself. Was telling Castle what Sarah had said such a good idea? Deciding that it was best to wait Kate walked to Alexis's room to make sure she was alright. As she walked to the room she continued to analyze everything Sarah had said. Now that Kate thought about it she wondered if she had been trying to keep Kate and Castle apart this whole time.

"Oh God," Kate stopped in the hallway of the hospital, "What if Sarah had hurt Alexis?" It was a farfetched idea, but the woman seemed crazy enough to do it. When she got to room 205 she could see Castle sitting on the bed laughing at something Alexis had said. He honestly was the sweetest man she had met and a great dad.

Kate was then pulled out of her thoughts with a, "Hello there Detective Beckett," coming from Alexis.

"Hey Alexis, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling so much better. Thank you for asking."

"Are you ok, Beckett? You look a little pale," Castle questioned.

This was her time to interrogate Alexis, "Yea, I'm fine. So what happened Alexis?"

"This sounds crazy, but I was riding with my friend in her car when her breaks stopped working or something. She had to drive into a wall to stop the car."

"God, are you ok?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Just a few bumps and bruises."

"So you said her breaks stopped working?" Kate was suspicious. Most people's breaks didn't just stop working.

"The police woman on the scene said that that's what it looked like. Why?"

"I was just wondering. Listen Castle I'm going to go. I have a lot of paperwork. It was nice seeing you Alexis and I hope your arm gets better. I'll stop by the house to check on you."

"Thank you detective. I'll see you later," Alexis said before she pulled the covers up and turned on the television.

Halfway down the hallway Castle caught up to Kate, "Hey, just wanted to say goodbye," he said with a smile as he kissed her on the lips. She smiled back, "Goodbye Castle."

"Esposito, do you and Ryan have time to do me a favor?"

"Yea, what do you need?"

"Alexis was in an accident…"

"Is she ok?" Esposito sounded worried which made Kate smile.

"She's doing well just a few bumps and bruises. Anyway, can you check out Alexis's friend's car to make sure that it really was an accident and not someone messing with things?"

"No problem. I'll text you after I check it out."

"Thanks Esposito you're a life saver."

It was 7 o'clock and Kate really needed to see Castle she thought as she sat at her desk. Grabbing her jacket and shutting off her computer she headed to the elevator.

Castle was in his office when he heard a knock at the door. When he opened the door he saw Kate standing there with an exhausted look on her face.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I just thought I'd stop by to see how Alexis was."

"She isn't here right now, but you can come in anyway if you would like."

"Will Martha mind?" Kate asked as she stepped inside the loft.

"She isn't here either, but if she were she wouldn't mind. Would you like some wine or anything to eat?"

"I had some takeout at work, but wine would be nice."

Castle walked to the kitchen, "Red or white?"

"Surprise me," she said as she put her coat on the arm of the chair."

"Red it is," he chuckled, "So how was the paperwork? I actually could have come and helped you. Alexis begged me to go to her friend's house and I figured since she wasn't severely injured it'd be alright."

"It's perfectly alright. I'm just glad she's doing better. I finished it pretty quickly so it was nice. Where's Martha?"

"She's off at some party," he said as he took a sip of wine.

Kate watched him take a sip and thought how luscious his lips looked. Oh how badly she wished she could kiss them. As if he had read her mind Castle leaned over and kissed Kate. She put her wine down before grabbing both sides of his head and kissing him back. Before the kissing was too intense Castle leaned back, "Want to take this upstairs?"

Kate shook her head violently before she climbed off of Castle and ran up the stairs. She could hear him running after. The warm sensation inside the pit of her stomach grew. When she arrived at Castle's room she stopped suddenly causing him to run into her. Within an instant he had turned her around so she was facing him.

"You're the most amazing woman I've ever met, Kate Beckett."

A huge smile spread across her face before she grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards the bed. They had made love twice; the first was quick and animalistic while the second was slower with them discovering each other's bodies. They were laying there with Kate drawing circles on Castle's chest when her phone vibrated. She turned over and saw that she had a text from Esposito. All it said was

_We've got the results on the car you wanted us to look at. _


	7. Chapter 7

**What do they say?**She text back.

"What is it?" Castle asked.

"Esposito, he has information about a case. Sorry, I'll be done in a second."

"It's fine take all the time you need."

Another text from Esposito came in. **Turns out no one tampered with the breaks. They were just old and rusty. Who'd you think messed with them?**

Kate didn't really feel comfortable telling Esposito about Sarah so all she said was **Just wanted to make sure a crazy fan wasn't trying to get to Castle.**

**Alright, see ya later Beckett. **

"So what case was Esposito telling you about?" Castle asked when Kate put her phone down.

"Nothing really interesting," she sat up holding the sheet over her body, "Just some little case we picked up the other day."

Castle stared at her quizzically, "I didn't know we got another case. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were at the hospital with Alexis. I didn't want to bother you."

"What's the case about?"

"Castle, it really isn't that important. We figured everything out and now it's over."

"Why won't you just tell me what the case was about?" Castle was starting to get upset.

"Because it's over. I don't want to talk about it," she said as she got up with a blanket covering her body and walked to the bathroom picking up every article of clothing she could find. Unfortunately, he followed her.

"It couldn't be any worse than some of the cases we've worked on. Just tell me."

She turned around to face him, "Castle, drop it."

He wanted to know what this case was about and he was going to find out.

"Alright Kate," he moved towards her and she stepped back, "If you don't want to talk about it," he took another step towards her and she moved back again, "I guess I won't pressure you," again he took a step toward her and she was pressed against the wall. He put his hands on each side of her body and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Castle," she gasped, "What are you doing?"

"I'm not asking you about your mysterious case," he continued to kiss her in various places around her neck.

"Castle, seriously. I need to get dressed so I can go," she could barely talk. Castle was doing amazing things with his lips. She eventually gave in and dropped her clothes and blanket so she could put her hands on his head. Pulling his head to hers she planted a searing kiss on his lips. He brought his hands up and slowly tantalized her breasts as they continued to kiss until Castle pulled away. Kate moaned and searched his face wondering why he had broken the kiss.

"Well you should probably get dressed so we can get to the precinct and not work on your mysterious case," he gave her a smug look and walked out of the bathroom.

"Castle!" Kate yelled after him, "I can't believe you," he was trying to torture her.

"Breakfast will be waiting for you when you're ready," he yelled back.

She just stood there and banged her head against the wall. The things this man could do to her were going to kill her.

* * *

><p>The precinct was loud and bustling with people as Kate and Castle stepped off the elevator.<p>

"Are you just doing paperwork for now?" Castle asked.

"Yea, why?"

"I'm going to go talk to Esposito then."

"Alright, I'll be at my desk," she said as she turned and walked away.

The mysterious case Kate was talking about wouldn't stop bothering Castle. He needed to know what it was about and Esposito was the only one that would know.

"Esposito, can I talk to you?"

"Sure bro what's up?"

"What case did you guys get the other night when I was at the hospital?"

"We didn't get a case," Esposito said as he sipped his coffee.

Castle was really confused by this, "Beckett had you send her some information on a case you were working on though."

"Oh that? No, that was just Beckett making sure no one tampered with the breaks in Alexis's friends car."

As soon as Esposito said it he realized that he shouldn't have. Trying to take it back he said, "She was just being cautious. You know looking out for you and Alexis."

"Why would she be worried that someone was trying to hurt Alexis or me?"

"I asked the same question and she said she was just making sure. Don't worry about it bro," he slapped Castle's back, "Ryan and I found out that they were just some old brakes."

"That doesn't really make me feel any better. Beckett was obviously worried and I want to know why," Castle then got up and thanked Esposito for his help. Looking to his left he saw Kate hunched over her desk scribbling down something. Curiosity got the better of him so he strolled over to see if what she was working on had anything to do with the brakes Esposito was talking about. Ever so quietly he snuck up behind Kate and leaned over her back to catch a glimpse of what she had been working on.

"Castle, what are you doing?" She swiveled around in her chair to look at him.

"Oh you know just hanging out."

"Alright," she drug out the word as if not actually believing what Castle had said.

"Need any help?" he smiled at her.

"Not at this very moment. You can keep me company if you would like."

"Why Detective Beckett I thought you would never ask," he chimed as he sat down in the seat next to her desk.

After an excruciatingly long hour had passed of no talking Castle had to ask Kate about the case.

"Anything about brakes in those papers?"

A look of complete surprise crossed Kate's face, "Excuse me?"

"You know anything about anyone's brakes being tampered with; someone trying to kill someone else by messing with their brakes."

"No, no there isn't. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. It's a plot that came to me this morning."

Her eyes narrowed, "You talked to Esposito didn't you?"

"Why would you accuse me of such a thing?" There was a slight pause between the two so Castle spoke up again, "So is there?"

"Drop it Castle," Kate said as she stood up with her mug to get more coffee. He followed her talking with every step.

"Esposito told me that you wanted him and Ryan to check out the breaks on Alexis's friend's car to make sure no one tampered with them. Why would you do that if you weren't worried that someone had actually tampered with them?"

They had just made it inside the break room when Kate stopped in her tracks and turned around so she was face to face with Castle.

"Listen you have nothing to worry about. The breaks were just old and that's all it was."

Castle placed his hands on Kate's hips and pulled her to him so that they were flush against each other.

"You would tell me right?"

"Yes, if I knew anything I would tell you."

They smiled at each other before Castle leaned down and placed a loving kiss on Kate's lips. He then took the mug from her hands and walked over to the espresso machine. Kate stood there staring at the man she knew she would marry one day. Suddenly her phone buzzed in her pocket. There was a text from an unknown number that said **Stay away from Rick or things will get ugly.** Kate knew who it was from and yet the text still made her feel uneasy. She looked up in time to see Castle turn around with a huge grin on his face and the mug in his hand.

"Coffee is done my dear detective. Shall we get back to that paperwork of yours?"

She needed to tell Castle, she really did, but the last thing she wanted to do was worry him. They were both happy and Kate hadn't had that feeling in quite some time. She would take care of this Detective Sarah Meckler on her own. How was the question she needed to answer though.


	8. Chapter 8

Kate was standing in Castle's kitchen cutting up strawberries thinking. It had been a few weeks since she had gotten the text message from Sarah Meckler so she started wondering if maybe Sarah had given up. Kate and Castle had become closer than ever in the past few weeks and it seemed as if their relationship was growing into something more. Everyone knew about the couple at the precinct and Kate wondered if that had scared Sarah away.

"What are you thinking about?" Castle asked as he came up behind Kate and wrapped his arms around her waist.

It had startled her out of her thoughts until she realized who was talking to her and relaxed into his arms. She sighed before putting the knife down and turning around so she was face to face with him. Her hands were on the back of his neck in an instant so she could play with his hair as his hands stayed on her hips.

"Just thinking."

"Anything you would like to talk about?"

"No, just thinking about us," at that Castle's expression turned to confusion.

"Is everything alright between us? You don't want to break up or anything right?"

They had made their relationship official within a few days after Lanie had caught them making out in the morgue. It had been going smoothly ever since, besides the few times Kate had gotten threatened by Sarah.

"Absolutely not!" Kate exclaimed, "I love you and that's never going to change," she placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I know this is a little soon, but I wanted to know if you would like to move in with me," He didn't give her enough time to answer before he started rambling, "I will understand if you say no since we haven't been dating long, but I really love you and we've known each other for 3 years so…"

Immediately, Kate pulled Castle's head down to hers and kissed him with more passion and emotion than she's ever kissed anyone with.

"I take that as a yes," Castle said before pushing Kate up against the refrigerator. She let out a slight moan as her back hit the cool surface. All the while Castle moved his lips to her neck and grabbed her hands to restrain them to the fridge.

"Castle," Kate gasped as she tried to keep control of herself. She wanted so badly to take her hands and run them all over his body. Instead she took her body and pushed it into his. The way their bodies were touching caused Castle to groan against her neck, vibrations of the sound sending shocks of arousal through Kate's body.

"Please Rick," Kate gasped, "Please let me touch you."

The plea caused Castle to let go of her hands and pick her up. Within seconds she grabbed onto him and abused his lips with hers.

"Let me take you to our room," Castle growled putting an extra emphasis on the word our.

* * *

><p>When Alexis got home later she opened the front door to see a knife on the counter that had once been cutting up strawberries.<p>

"Dad, I'm home," she yelled out, "Dad, are you here?"

There were sounds coming from upstairs that weren't very familiar to Alexis. She looked to her left and saw Kate's jacket and shoes. Suddenly, the sounds became very familiar to Alexis. She knew what was going on upstairs and didn't plan on sticking around to listen to them. Her dad had told her that he was going to ask Kate to move in with them tonight. Alexis was definitely excited about the idea. Kate was like a motherly figure to Alexis and she could see how happy her dad was with Kate.

"Well, I know what the answer to my dad's question was," she said as she turned the knob on the door and left.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God," Kate said breathlessly as she fell back on the pillows, "If this is what it's going to be like with me living here I won't ever need to go to the gym again."<p>

Castle laughed, "What? You go to the gym?" he was playing coy, "I thought you were just naturally sexy."

She narrowed her eyes, "I'm already in your bed you don't."

"Our bed," he cut her off.

The way he said it made the breathe hitch in her throat, "Our bed," she repeated with a smile.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to go down to the gym," Kate called to Esposito and Ryan.<p>

"Alright," they both called, "Where's your man by the way?" Ryan called after her.

"He had a meeting with his publisher. He might come in later."

"Woah, you two can be apart from each other for an afternoon?" Esposito joked.

"Yes, unlike you and Lanie," Kate laughed as she walked away leaving Esposito with a confused look.

There wasn't anyone in the gym which is the way Kate always liked it. She hated having to work out in front of a bunch of guys who would just stare at her ass the entire time. As she put her towel down and placed the ear buds in her ears she didn't hear the door open. Only when she turned around did she see Sarah Meckler standing in the doorway.

"Detective, I didn't see you there. Do you need something?" Kate spoke in a serious tone.

"I warned you to stay away from Rick," Sarah said as she started walking towards Kate, "And you didn't listen."

Kate stood her ground, "Did you think you could honestly take Castle away from me?"

"You aren't much competition," there was a smug look on Sarah's face.

Before Kate could respond Sarah lunged at her. Luckily, all the training Kate had allowed her to see it coming and she moved out of the way. Both placed their hands in a fighting position. Sarah was the first to take the move as she jabbed her hand at Kate's face. Blocking the move Kate responded with a foot in Sarah's stomach.

"Oomf," Sarah said as she fell to the floor.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay down."

Kate turned to leave, not wanting to fight, but found Sarah on her back before she could make it to the door. There was something against Kate's neck that was restricting air into her lungs. She tried pulling it away, but found there was no way she could. Instead, she flipped Sarah off her back and onto the floor. Gasping for air Kate failed to see a fist coming straight for her face. The force caused Kate to stumble backwards and onto the mat.

"I told you to stay away from Rick or things would get ugly," Kate looked up to see a gun in Sarah's hand pointed straight at her face, "I guess you just don't listen very well detective."

This was it Kate thought to herself. She would never get to marry Castle nor have little Castle babies with him. She would never get to tell her dad how much she loved him. She would never get to be the mother to Alexis that she had always wanted to be. These were the last things that went through Kate's mind before a bullet escaped the barrel of a gun and everything went black in a detective's mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Kate awoke to people scrambling around her. There was a sharp pain in her head when she tried to sit up.

"Lay down," she heard a voice say as two hands began to push her shoulders back to the floor.

When Kate looked up she saw Castle hovering over, "Castle, what…what's going on?"

"Everything's alright. Ryan got her. We need to get your head checked out."

"Got who? Where is Detective Meckler?" She was so confused by what Castle was saying to her.

"Ryan and I were coming down to get you because we had another case when we saw Sarah pointing a gun at you. Ryan did the only thing he could and shot her."

Kate tried to sit up to see where Sarah was, "Is she dead?" Castle pushed her back down

"No, Ryan just shot her in the shoulder. Kate what is going on?"

"I…I don't feel well," Kate said right before the pain in her head overcame her and she passed out.

The next time she woke up she was lying on a gurney. Paramedics were bustling past her about to load another gurney in the back of an ambulance. When she looked closer Kate could tell that Sarah was lying on the gurney with blood on her clothes. That could have been me Kate thought to herself.

"Kate, are you alright?" Castle was by her side within an instant blocking her view of Sarah.

"I'm fine. What's going on?"

"You had a pretty deep cut on her head so the paramedics moved you here to check you out. They said you won't need stitches just a few bandages."

"Alright I need to get back to work then," she said as she swung her legs over the side of the gurney.

"I don't think so. You were almost killed and you're just going to ignore it? What happened down there?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said as she went to get up but Castle grabbed her arm, "We're going to talk about it whether you want to or not," he spoke in a firm voice.

"Castle," she looked at him with fierce eyes, "Let go of my arm."

"Not until we talk," he met fierce eyes with his own.

"Beckett, you're alright," a voice shouted at them. Kate looked over Castle's shoulder to see Ryan.

Right before she spoke Castle let go of her arm and turned around, "Hey Ryan, I owe you big time."

"It's nothing. I just want to know why Detective Meckler was aiming a gun at you," he kind of chuckled

"Oh, that?" she tried to play it off, "It's nothing."

"Didn't seem like nothing. Is there something we need to know?" Ryan asked cautiously.

"Nope," she smiled up at him, "I just need to go to the new crime scene that we got."

"Oh, about that, Gates took it away from us. She said she wants to see you in her office asap."

"Ugh, you're kidding me right?" Kate rolled her eyes.

"No, I think she wants to talk to you about the whole Detective Meckler thing."

"I'd like to do the same," Castle said underneath his breathe but loud enough for everyone to hear him. Kate just glared at him.

"Ok I'll head up there now."

After Kate told Gates everything that had happened with Detective Meckler she decided that she should leave the precinct early. There wasn't much Gates said she could do besides transfer Sarah to another precinct. Kate was furious, but understood and now all she wanted to go to her own apartment more than anything, but knew Castle would come find her there. Getting in her car she drove to Castle's loft, parked the car, and rode the elevator to his floor. It was hard deciding whether she should knock or just go in. Technically it was her place now too so she decided to just walk in. When she opened the door there was Castle pacing back and forth.

"You ok?" she asked him.

He looked up and ran toward her, embracing her with a hug.

"Castle, I'm fine."

"We need to talk," he said.

"Or," she started running her hand along his arm, "We cannot talk and do something else."

She started placing kisses on his neck as her hands slid underneath his shirt. He stopped her hands with this own.

"No, we really need to talk."

"I was almost killed today give me a break."

"Exactly Kate," he kind of yelled, "You were almost killed yet again and you don't want to talk about it."

Frightened she stepped back and looked at him.

"Castle," she whispered, "I don't know what you want me to say to you."

"I want you to tell me why you were almost killed by Sarah."

"Why do you care," she was speaking in sort of a whisper.

"I love you, Kate. That's why."

She was tired of him yelling at her. All she wanted to do was put all of this behind her. So when he said he loved her she cracked.

"And she was in love with you, Rick! I was almost killed because some crazy fan girl was in love with you. Happy now?"

They both just stood there staring at each other. Kate's chest was heaving from yelling and Castle's eyes held complete shock.

"Kate, I didn't…" she cut him off, "Don't Rick I don't want to talk about it."

"Why don't you ever want to talk about anything?"

"I don't want to talk about it because if I can't save myself from some crazy woman how am I ever supposed to protect you and Alexis?"

"We don't expect you to keep us safe. No one ever is," he embraced her with a hug and sat her down on the couch, "I could be walking down the stairs tomorrow when I slip, fall, and break both my arms. You'd have to take care of me by the way," he said as he grabbed her chin and placed a kiss on her lips. In return she laughed, pulled away, and said, "Why me?"

He gawked at her, "Are you Katherine Beckett saying you wouldn't want to take care of your amazing boyfriend?"

"I don't know," she stood up, "You seem like you would be difficult to take care of."

"Me? Difficult? Never going to happen," he stood up with her.

"I love you," she said staring into his eyes.

"I love you too," he smiled, "Now let's get you something to eat. I bet you're starving."

"Chinese?" she asked.

"My favorite!" he said as he placed a kiss on her lips and grabbed the phone to order Chinese which would be delivered to their apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't written in awhile. This chapter isn't really my favorite and I had a really hard time writing it. Tell me what you think.**

"_I told you to stay away from Rick or things would get ugly. I guess you just don't listen very well detective." BANG _

Kate sat up, heart racing.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Rick asked as he rubbed her back.

"Yea, I'm fine. Go back to sleep," Kate said as she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

She had just had another dream about what had happened in the gym. This time Kate was the one to get shot and not Sarah. It had been two months and she was still having these kinds of dreams. It's not as if she had actually gotten shot unlike at Montgomery's funeral and yet it was harder to shake these nightmares. Something Kate still didn't understand was why Sarah was so willing to shoot a fellow detective. Kate was going to make sure and follow up with Gates on where Sarah was transferred to. She didn't want anyone else having to go through what Kate went through.

* * *

><p>When Castle and Kate got to the precinct the next day there was hardly anyone there. Ryan and Esposito were sitting at their desks doing paperwork while a few other detectives were bustling around. There wasn't anyone in Gates office so now was the perfect time for Kate to talk to her.<p>

"I'm going to go talk to Gates. You can bother Ryan and Espo while I'm in there," she winked at Castle.

"Alright, is everything ok?"

"Everything is great," she gave him a quick peck on his lips. She never showed pda when they were at work which made Castle wonder if everything was really ok. He didn't ask though and just headed over to the boys' desk.

* * *

><p>Gate's was busy doing paperwork when she heard a knock on her door. She looked up to see Kate standing there with a blank expression on her face. Motioning her into her office with her hand Kate got straight to the point and asked what she was there for.<p>

"I wanted to talk to you about Detective Meckler."

"What about her?" Gates sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, a typical power position.

Kate shoved her hands in her back pocket feeling inferior all of a sudden, "May I ask where she was transferred?"

"You may, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you."

Kate's jaw clenched tightly at the Captains response.

"Is everything alright Detective?" Gates asked as she saw Kate's entire body go stiff.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just don't understand why you won't tell me where Detective Meckler is."

"Because that's none of your business."

"She almost killed me, sir. I think I have the right to know."

"Yes, and because she almost killed you I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Sir, I just want to make sure she doesn't try to kill anyone else. I have no idea why the Hell she tried to kill me," Kate said as she threw her hands in the air.

"I'll admit, detective, that it is a little odd that she tried to kill you. If it makes you feel better I will allow you to look into Detective Meckler's past."

Too bad Kate had already dug up anything she thought would be useful about Sarah. There wasn't anything to be found, unfortunately.

"Thank you, sir," Kate sounded defeated as she walked out of the office and back to her desk.

"Yo, what did Gates want?" Esposito asked.

"Nothing," she said as she plopped down in her chair and placed her head in her hands.

"Here," Castle said as he placed a coffee by her, "Thought you might need this."

"Thanks."

She felt a hand on her arm, "Kate, are you sure you don't want to talk?"

"I'm fine, really. Let's just get to work."

* * *

><p>DOB, town born in, and name of biological parents; none of this was helping Kate figure out why Sarah tried to kill her. Besides Sarah trying to kill her she seemed like a normal girl from a normal town.<p>

"Do we have a new case to investigate?"

Kate shut the folder she was looking at in time to see Castle set her cup of coffee down.

"Just an old case that I had a few questions about."

"Need any help?"

"I'm good, Castle. Thanks though. What are you up to? I haven't seen you around in a few hours."

"Um, I was watching an interrogation that Detective Kipling was doing."

If Kate wasn't a detective she would have missed the hesitation in his voice. There were other little things he had done to show her that he was lying.

"How was it?" she asked.

"You know just another investigation. I'm kind of over them."

She narrowed her eyes, "Who was he interrogating?"

There was a slight pause, "Some guy who robbed a place. I have a missed call from Alexis. I'm going to go call her back and make sure it's nothing important."

Kate pretended to go back to work while she was really watching where Castle was going so she could follow him. He walked through the break room and took a left. As soon as he was out of sight Kate stood up and followed. She rounded the corner in time to hear him say, "You know I can't do that to Kate… You know I love you Paula... Thanks for understanding."

"Oh my God," Kate said as she bent over with her hand on her chest and tried not to hyperventilate, "Oh my God. Is Rick cheating on me?" she whispered. She knew that she had been difficult these past few months with her nightmares and trust issues, but that gave him no right to cheat on her. She ran to her desk to get her jacket. It felt as if the precinct walls were closing in on her and she needed to get out.

"Where's Kate?" Castle asked Ryan when he got back to the desk. He noticed her coat was gone and she hadn't come to get him to say there was a case.

"I'm not sure. She ran in here from the break room, got her coat, and left."

Castle pulled out his phone to try to call her. It rung twice and went to voicemail. Where would she be he thought?

"Did she seem upset, Ryan?"

"Yea, I would've asked where she was going but she looked pretty pissed."

"Thanks," he knew exactly where she was. The only place she went when she was upset was her mother's grave.

He had the taxi driver drop him off right beside Kate's car. There was only one other time Castle had ever been here, but he could never forget it. Trees surrounded the Iron Gate fence but left enough space for the sunlight to stream in and light up with tombs. Kate was sitting cross-legged by her mother's grave. Slowly, Castle began to walk towards her. There were a few feet between them when he stepped on a branch and it made a huge cracking sound. Kate jumped up and spun around to face Castle, gun in hand.

"Woah," he yelled as his hands flew up in the air to surrender.

"What are you doing here?" Castle could see that she had been crying.

"Ryan told me that you ran out of the precinct pretty upset and I wanted to make sure everything was alright," she didn't say anything in response but lowered her gun, "Is everything alright, Kate?"

"Are you cheating on me," she whispered in return.

"What?" he all but yelled, "Why would you think that?" he tried to reach for her hand but she flinched away.

"I heard you on the phone. You said that you loved Paula. How could you?"

He stood there and blinked a few times.

"It's not what you think. I was going to…I wanted to…She was helping me."

Castle got down on one knee.

"Rick, what are you doing?" Kate gasped.

"Paula was helping me figure out the best way to propose."

"What?"

"Kate, I love you. I know we've only been dating a few months, but we have known each other for years. We've gone through the hardest times together and come out on top. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Kate Beckett. I love you. Will you marry me?"

Somewhere in the middle Kate's hands had moved to cover her mouth and tears had formed in her eyes.

"Yes," she barely whispered.

"What?" Castle asked to make sure he had heard her correctly.

"Yes, I'll marry you."


	11. Chapter 11

There was a small clank, which woke him for only a millisecond. Instead of waking up fully to investigate it he turned over and reached for Kate. His left eye opened to see where she was and much to his dismay discovered she wasn't there. Sitting up to see if she was in the bathroom he found that to be empty as well. That's when another clank came from downstairs. He reached for his shirt that had been tossed on the floor carelessly the night before. After asking Kate to marry him they could barely keep their hands off each other on the drive to his loft. It hit him suddenly that he had actually asked her to marry him and she'd said yes. He was going to marry Kate Beckett. Putting his shorts on he started towards the steps, but stopped at the top when he heard a long sigh come from downstairs. As quietly as possibly he snuck down the stairs to find Kate sitting at the island eating a bowl of cereal. She was staring intently at the ring he had put on her finger signifying their committed relationship.

"Kate?"

Upon hearing her name she turned her head and as soon as her eyes landed on Rick the biggest smile he'd ever seen was on her face. She jumped down off her chair and launched herself at him wrapping her legs around his waist as his hands held her up.

"We're getting married," she whispered in his ear.

It was his turn for a smile to spread across his face.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Rick, how are we going to tell everyone?" she squirmed her way out of his arms and onto the floor.

"Well I was thinking we could walk up to them and say "we're getting married" but that's just a thought."

She smacked his arm, "Obviously, but how will they react is what I was asking."

"I'm pretty sure they've all expected it from the moment we've started working together."

"I know, but now it's for real. We're getting married Rick," she said really slowly.

"Are you having regrets?"

Kate let out a quick laugh, "We haven't even gotten married and you're already asking if I regret it?"

"I just want to make sure that this is what you really want," he said as he grabbed her hands."

She placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "You're all I've ever wanted."

"Well future Mrs. Castle I think we have a few hours before you need to get ready for work," he waggled his eyebrows at her, "Want to go start practicing for our wedding night?"

Their fingers intertwined as she pulled him towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>Kate had just finished all the paperwork she had needed to do that day, Castle was down the street getting food, and Ryan and Esposito were nowhere to be found; It was the perfect time for her to do some background research on Sarah Meckler. She had already done some digging, but since she was doing it secretly she couldn't find everything. Now with Gate's approval she was going to find out anything and everything about her.<p>

It had been an hour of searching without any results. Just as Kate was about to give up she saw something that looked interesting. Apparently Sarah had been admitted into a mental hospital 5 years ago. As Kate read further she discovered that Sarah's father had left her mother to be with another woman. What confused Kate was that none of this had anything to do with her and yet Sarah had tried to kill her multiple times.

"Here you go," Castle placed a bag of food in front of Kate, "What are you looking at?"

"Uh, nothing," she closed off of the file about Sarah, "Just finished my paperwork and now trying to find something to occupy my time."

"I can think of something," he placed his hand on her inner thigh.

"Don't even think about it. Last time we almost got caught," she swatted his hand away and opened the bag of food.

"What'd you bring us, Castle?" Esposito asked as he strolled into the room with Ryan.

"You're lucky I thought of you guys," he threw them each a burger.

"Hey boss is it cool if we leave early?" Ryan asked, "Jenny and I are gonna go see her family."

Esposito butted in, "Yea and I have a date tonight."

"Go ahead guys I'll see you later."

Both guys high-fived as they gathered their things and headed to the elevator.

"Oh and Esposito tell Lanie I said hey," Kate yelled just as the elevator doors were closing.

"Does that mean we get to leave early too?"

"You can go. I think I'm going to stay here a little longer."

"I thought we were going to have a movie night tonight," Castle's lower lip popped out as he began to pout.

Kate smiled at the way he was behaving, "You go ahead and pick out the movies I'll leave in 30 minutes."

He raised his eyebrows as if she were lying to him.

"I promise."

"Fine I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too."

She had mad sure he'd gotten on the elevator before she sat down at her computer and opened the file about Sarah again. I wonder whom Sarah's father left her mother to be with. Kate noticed that there were multiple photos that went along with the file plus a birth certificate. Why hadn't she seen these earlier? She clicked on the first photo and noticed a man standing with a little girl on his shoulders and a woman laughing at the two. There was one where the man and woman were kissing and the little girl stood there looking disgusted.

"Classic kid move," Kate chuckled to herself.

The next picture had the same people just in a different pose. That's when Kate looked closer and realized the man looked familiar. She clicked on a picture then another. Panic started to rise in her as she clicked on the birth certificate and looked at the name of Sarah Meckler's father. James Beckett.

"Oh my God," Kate said as she grabbed her chest. The room was closing in on her as she tried to breathe. She stood up a little too quickly because the room started to spin. Sarah Meckler's father was also her father.

"Hello Detective Beckett," Kate heard the voice from across the room.

She turned to see who it was. Sarah Meckler was standing there staring at her with distant eyes and an eerie smile.


	12. Chapter 12

_I know there were a few people upset that I don't update often enough and I don't put author's notes. Well I keep getting stuck with this story and can't figure out where to take it so I usually forget about it. I'm sorry I'll try to be better with that guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry it's shorter. Tell me what you think :)_

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Kate finally got her voice back after the biggest surprise of her life.<p>

"I came to see how you were doing Detective Beckett," Sarah said with the emphasis on her last name.

Kate stood up so she was on the same level as Sarah, "I thought you weren't allowed here."

"Why wouldn't I be allowed to come back here," she moved closer to Kate.

"Because you tried to kill me," Kate all but yelled.

She smiled her eerie smile again, "Why would I want to kill my sister?"

There was nothing Kate could say. It was as if her brain just stopped working.

"You didn't know, Detective? I figured you would look into my background after the gun incident."

"No, no I know about you. I don't understand though."

"What don't you understand, Kate? The fact that your father left me to be with you?"

Kate could tell Sarah was getting upset. Her hands were flying through the air as she spoke and that's when she noticed the gun in her hands.

"Not again," Kate thought.

"Sarah, I just want to talk to you about this rationally."

"I'm being rational, Kate. I haven't shot you yet have I?" she kind of laughed at what she said.

"I don't understand why you want to kill me so badly."

"I'm pissed off. Our father left my mother and me for you and your mother. How would that make you feel?"

"I had no idea. I'm truly sorry for what happened. Let's just put the past behind us and…"

"Of course you had no idea. You've been living in this perfect world with your perfect family, perfect boyfriend, and perfect life."

Sarah had become increasingly closer to Kate throughout the conversation.

"Perfect life?" Kate yelled back, "My mother was murdered when I was a teenager, my dad was drunk pretty much all the time after that, and I was shot in the chest. Do you think my life is perfect now?"

"Well at least you had a father around when you were little. He just ditched my mom and expected us to be on our own."

"I find it hard to believe that _my _father would abandon a baby."

"You must not really know your father then."

"Kate, what're you still…Sarah?" Castle had just gotten off the elevator to find Kate and Sarah within feet of each other, both looking very upset.

"Hello Rick," Sarah gave him sultry eyes, "It's nice to see you."

He didn't buy it at all, "Sarah, you need to leave now."

That's when her lower lip popped out, "Why doesn't anyone want me around here?"

When no one answered she let out a heavy sigh, "Alright, I guess I'll leave. You can bet I'll be seeing you again though, Kate Beckett."

She sauntered past Castle and let her hand drift down his arm, "Hope to see you soon, Ricky."

After Sarah had left Castle rushed to Kate's side as she flopped down in her chair and started to cry.

"Are you ok?"

"I was so afraid, Rick. I thought she was going to try to kill me again."

"I know, but everything is fine now. I'm here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

She turned to face him, "She's related to me. Sarah Meckler is my half-sister."

"What?" he looked utterly confused, "How do you know?"

"I dug into her background and when I looked at her birth certificate it said that James Beckett is her father."

"Your father's name is Jim."

"It's short for James. It doesn't matter all that matters is I need to see my dad. I have to ask him about all this and get it straightened out. I'm so confused Castle. I just need to know what's true and what's not. I don't know what to believe anymore," she said as she started crying again.

He embraced her as her shoulders started to rack with sobs.

"Come let's go home."

"No, I need to see my dad."

"Kate, I am not letting you drive anywhere at this time of night while you're dealing with all of this. You can go tomorrow. We're going home now where you're going to eat a decent meal and go to sleep."

She didn't argue right away so he stood her up and helped her put her coat on.

"Thank you, Rick."

"Always, Kate. Always."

She smiled at him as they grabbed each other's hand and walked towards the elevator, forgetting all the difficult things they had to face the next day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone sorry it has taken me so long to write this story. School has been crazy and so has life.**

**Hope you like this chapter though. It is kinda far fetched, but interesting. Enjoy let me know what you think!**

Jim Beckett was reading the newspaper the next morning when he heard a knock at his door. He looked through the peephole and saw his daughter standing there. A huge smile spread across his face before he opened the door.

"Katie, what're you doing here on this fine morning?"

He noticed the distraught look upon her face.

"Is everything ok sweetie?"

"No dad, everything is not ok. May I come in?"

After he ushered her in and closed the door he was about to ask what happened, but she beat him to it.

"Did you have an affair while you were married to mom?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, dad. Did you have an affair?" Kate wasn't messing around. She wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Katie, please sit down."

"No, it's really simple. Yes or no."

"Katie…,"

"Oh God, please tell me you didn't," Kate ran a hand through her hair as she sat down on the couch. The room had started spinning and she really preferred not passing out on the ground.

"I didn't have an affair."

"Then how do you explain me having a half-sister?" She yelled back.

"It's complicated," he dropped his head.

"I'm listening."

"You two really aren't that far in age. Your mother and I weren't married yet when I found out that Sarah's mother was pregnant. Not too long after she told me your mother told me that she was pregnant with you."

"So you did have an affair!"

"No, I cheated on your mother. We never told you, but we got married after she found out she was pregnant with you."

Kate's hands flew up in front of her face, "Hold on. I'm confused. So you were dating mom when you cheated on her and then you found out they were both pregnant?"

"Yes, I know it sounds awful and I regret cheating on your mother everyday, but there's nothing I could do about it."

"So you married mom and still hooked up with Sarah's mom? I saw the pictures of you three when she was younger."

"I didn't hook up with Sarah's mother," Jim yelled, "I was trying to be a responsible man and be there for both of my daughters."

"If you were a responsible man you wouldn't have gotten two different woman knocked up at the same time," Kate yelled back.

That's when Jim Beckett did the last thing anyone thought he would ever do. He slapped Kate across the face. She reached up to hold her cheek with a look of shock and horror on her face. Tears started welling up in her eyes. Jim, realizing what he had done, reached for Kate.

"Kate, I'm so sorry, I…"

She flinched and backed away still holding her face.

"I don't even know who you are anymore," and with that ran out the front door.

Jim sat down on the couch and put his face in his hands. What had he done?

As soon as Kate reached her car she stopped and took a deep breathe. Bile started rising in her throat as she turned and threw up. She felt so sick. Her dad didn't slap her hard at all, but the action was what hurt her the most. He had never hit anyone before, he was the kindest man she had ever met. The entire drive home it took all she had to prevent herself from crying. Before she even set her stuff down at home Castle was holding her

"Are you ok?"

She looked at him and couldn't hold it back anymore. Sobs wracked her body as Castle ushered her to sit down and held her.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she held onto his arms and cried into his chest.

"Ok, when you want to talk about it we'll talk," he rubbed small circles on her back.

"You wouldn't ever cheat on me, right?"

"Kate," he pushed her away from him to look her straight in the eyes, "Never. I love you more than you could ever imagine and you're the only person I'd want to spend the rest of my life with."

She smiled at him as she tried to stop crying, "I love you too."

When she woke up the next morning her dad had called her 20 times and left 10 voicemails pleading her to call him back. By the 5th one she realized he was drunk. His words slurred, "Katie, please call me back. We need to talk. I'm so sorry."

"Hey," Castle reached over and placed his hand on her leg, "What're you doing up so early?"

"My dad called me drunk last night and left 10 voicemails," she said as she got up and started getting dressed.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yea, I have to go check on my dad. He hasn't had a drink in years and last night he got wasted. I want to make sure he's ok."

"Let me go with you."

"No Rick, I need to do this on my own. I'll call you and let you know how he is when I get there. I love you," she kissed him on the lips before walking out the door and downstairs.

"Dad," she banged on the door with her fist, "Dad open the door."

She heard some crashing inside the house and was about to break down the door when Jim opened it.

"Dad, what the hell is wrong with you? You know you shouldn't be drinking."

He squinted at the sun, "I'm so sorry, Katie. I'm so sorry."

She pushed the door open to go inside.

"Come on let's get some coffee in your system."

They were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee when Jim looked up at Kate.

"I'm really sorry about last night. I didn't mean to slap you. I'm not very happy about my past and I know that gives me no excuse to be physical, it's just when you asked me all those questions last night it brought up things I've tried so hard to bury."

"It's fine, dad. I just want to know what happened in the past. How do I have a half-sister I never knew about?"

"Your mom and I had been dating for awhile when we had a fight. I thought she had broken up with me so I decided the only way to get over her was by sleeping with another woman. A month later Sarah's mother, Susan, told me she was pregnant and I was the father. I didn't love Susan, but when she told me I was going to be a father I was ecstatic. I spent many nights talking to her stomach and helping her figure out the perfect baby name. I almost asked Susan to marry me when I ran into your mother at the grocery store one day. It had been 4 months since I'd seen or talked to her and when I saw her she told me she was 7 months pregnant. In the end I decided to marry your mother because that's who I loved."

After Jim finished the story Kate didn't move. Her whole life her parents had been lying to her about the past. It was so much to take in and even harder for her to believe it.

"If you chose my mom why there are pictures of you with Sarah and her mother then."

"I was trying to be a responsible man and be there for both of my girls, but it got too difficult. Susan said I had to choose them over you and your mother or I would never get to see Sarah again. I loved you and your mother so much so I chose you."

Everything made sense to Kate now.

"Dad, Sarah has been trying to get revenge on me because she thinks you didn't love her."

Jim sat up straighter in his chair and sounded surprised when he said, "You've met Sarah?"


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry that it took me forever to upload this story. I had stuff going on, then I wrote this chapter, then rewrote it because I wasn't too sure about it. **

**So I hope you guys like it and don't hate me too much for waiting so long. Enjoy!**

Sara sat there in her car staring at Jim Beckett's house. Kate had been in there for hours now and Sara wanted to know what they were doing. She assumed Kate was telling their father about all the horrible things Sara had done to her. It's not that Sara was a bad person, but she was just so jealous at the fact that Kate got to grow up with a father. Honestly, if they weren't in this whole situation Sara thought she would probably get along with Kate really well. The similarity between the two was astonishing then again they were sisters. At that moment Kate walked out of the house. Before she left the porch she turned and gave her father a hug and kiss. The site before her made Sara jealous. She wanted to hug her father like that. After Kate got in her car and left Sara walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hello," Jim said as he opened the door, "I've been waiting for you to stop by."

With that he ushered Sara into the house.

* * *

><p>"Castle," Kate called as she stepped into the loft, "Are you here?"<p>

"Hey," he said as he peaked out of his office, "How's your dad?"

She walked to the kitchen and he followed, "He's doing well. We had a nice long talk about everything and even though I'm not happy about the whole thing I understand why he did what he did."

He started making tea as she sat down at the bar and watched him.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"No, I just want to forget everything that my dad said and focus on planning our wedding."

"Kate, if this is a bad time to be doing this we can postpone the date for however long you need."

Kate got up and walked to him, "The only thing I need right now," she grabbed this hands, "Is to be married to you."

There was that goofy grin of his that she loved.

"Alright then, let's plan this wedding."

Castle leaned down to kiss Kate. It felt like they hadn't kissed like this in forever which caused the kiss to become passionate. Just then the teakettle started whistling signaling that the tea was ready. They broke apart laughing at the situation.

"Go get the tea ready Mr. Castle. We're going to need something to drink while we plan this wedding."

"As you wish Mrs. Soon to be Castle. "

She laughed at that one before she sauntered off to the living room leaving Castle there to think about how he couldn't wait to call her Mrs. Castle. This wedding couldn't be soon enough.

* * *

><p>"Why did you leave me?" Sara commanded Jim to tell her.<p>

"Sara, I loved you and your mother very dearly, but your mother made me choose."

"Really? Because the way she saw it was that you left us for Kate and her mother."

"I never meant to hurt you."

"Well you did. You've screwed up my life! Because of you I can't help but be jealous of Kate, I've had horrible luck with guys in the past, and not to mention I can't trust people."

Jim felt awful. He had completely screwed up his daughter's life and all he wanted to do was help her, "Let me make it up to you."

"I don't really see how you can."

"Let me be there for you. I wasn't in the past, but now I can be. Please Sara."

He could see the wheels inside of her head turning as if she were pondering his offer.

"Ok," she all but whispered. That's when she broke down and tears started spilling out of her eyes, "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I never meant to hurt Kate or do any of the things I've done to her. Please forgive me."

Jim had embraced his daughter in a hug and was trying to soothe her.

"It's alright. It will all be alright."

"Will Kate ever forgive me?" Sara hiccupped out.

"Kate is very stubborn so I think it will take time, but she will come to forgive you."

Jim stared at his daughter as a very grim look covered his face. He lowered his voice and muttered the words, "I hope," more to himself than anything.


End file.
